Disc throwing games are commonly played in basements, playrooms, backyards, front yards, playgrounds, and campgrounds. Traditionally, disc throwing games involve little time and effort in assembling and disassembling the game components making such games highly portable. Game components typically include one or more discs and one or more receptacles arranged as targets set up to receive the discs. Points can be earned when a disc is thrown into the target receptacle from a distance. However, these games often lack versatility, such as playing in the dark or in water. Unfortunately, a game can be prematurely cut short when the sun sets and/or the players can no longer see the target receptacles. As a result, consumers must purchase separate games to be played in lighted environments, other games to be played in the dark, and still other games to be played in the water.
One such backyard game, sold under the trademark Kan Jam®, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,028 (Sciandra et al.) Sciandra et al. disclose an apparatus and method for playing a disc throwing game. The disc throwing game includes two targets, each having an open top and a slot proximate the top of each target. The game is played by placing the two targets a distance from each other. Each target faces the other. Players take turns throwing a disc toward each target, with each throw being scored. While this patented game has enjoyed wide commercial success, thus far, game play is limited to play during the day and on dry land.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,940 (Cohen et al.) discloses a throwing disc which has a solid circular shape containing a light source. Unfortunately, the light source requires an electrical input which can affect the longevity of the flying disc and the construction of the disc.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,713 (Groft et al.) discloses a flying disc formed of knotted filaments having a photo luminescent property. The disc described in the patent is flexible and designed for indoor use. Unfortunately, the disc is not designed for indoor and outdoor use in conjunction with a disc throwing game.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a versatile disc throwing game that can be played in the dark and/or in a swimming pool.